Endless Running
by brookbell23
Summary: It's too late to turn back now. This is the mess we got into ourselves, due to our own curiosity. We can run, but we can never hide. Not anymore. Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Adventure, Horror, Suspense, Crime


We are stuck. In detention. Worst place ever. And it's all Max's fault. I mean, I love him, but he can be so annoying sometimes. He flooded the toilets — a terrible idea. Because we're his only friends, people assume we help him with his pranks.

"Alright, attendance," shouts Mrs. Landgraab. She has a habit of being super loud. "Elsa?"

Elsie would raise her hand. "Here, Mrs. Landgraab!" She would start writing her essay for Mr. Goth on a piece of sheet paper.

"Ah, Elsa, my best student," says Mrs. Landgraab. "Is Lucas here?"

"I'm here, ma'am," says Lucas, "and I'm so sorry about Maxwell's behavior today, Mrs. Landgraab."

Max pops out of the vent, which he somehow got into. "For the last time, Lucas, only my dad calls me Maxwell."

Mrs. Landgraab would roll her eyes. "Villareal is here… how about Miss Rodriguez?"

I would raise my hand slightly and wave. "I'm here, Miss." I would put my head down and do my math homework for Miss Green.

"That's Mrs. Doctor Professor Nancy Landgraab to you, Miss Rodriguez."

Mr. Landgraab, MDPNL's husband, who's also the principal, walked in. "Or should I say soon-to-be Mrs. Villareal? Or Mrs. Rodriguez-Villareal, if you're into hyphens."

"She's not my girlfriend," shouted Max.

I would speak up, despite me being super shy. "Yeah, he's right. I'm a single pringle."

He would kiss MDPNL on the cheek. "That's what she said when she was 13. But things change."

MDPNL (pronounced 'Medpinil') rolls her eyes and groans. "The only reason I married you is that you earn a lot of money as a principal." She would leave the room.  
Mr. Landgraab would run after her. "Nancy, wait!"

She leaves her phone behind. It starts ringing.

Elsie picks it up and sticks her head out into the halls. "Mrs. Landgraab! Your phone is ringing!" Nobody responds. "Mrs. Landgraab?"

The phone stops ringing, and Elsie sits in her seat again. "I don't know where she went." She would put the phone down, and it would start ringing once again. Elsie answers it and puts it on speaker.

There would be a man on the phone who had a deep voice. "Mrs. Landgraab, are you done with the mission?"

Max uses his best impression of her, even though I'm way better at it. "What is it I'm doing again?"

"Nancy, you're an idiot. Kill your husband. You know she's a criminal. She'll discover our company one day."

We all look at each other worriedly. "But what exactly did she do?"

"Nothing, except killing her long lost son John."

"Wait, she killed Johnny?" Max dramatically gets on his knees and starts fake crying. "NO! She's dead, I avenged my son, the end, okay bye, sir!" He would hang up before the man could respond.

Nancy walks in with red stains on her white shirt. "Geoffrey felt sick. He'll be taking the next week off."

Elsie raises her hand. "Mrs. Doctor Professor Nancy Landgraab, can I go to the bathroom?"

Luke, who is Elsie's cousin, would also raise his hand. "I need to go too!" Max and I would do the same thing.

"Okay, okay, all of you go."

We walk out, hiding our phones in our pockets. We're not supposed to have them. MDPNL's new heels have bloodstains on them; therefore, we follow the blood trail to the teacher's break room.

Luke opens the door and passes out a second later. "It's okay, guys," I say, "Lucas passes out all the time." We walk into the teachers' room.

We see Geoffrey, blood-stained on the floor, next to a decaying body of someone who I assume to be John.

And right behind us, is a bloodstained Mrs. Doctor Professor Nancy Landgraab with a knife.

* * *

So I had this one fanfic called "A Nightmare In Windenburg." But it made no sense, so I decided to doctor it up a little.

I changed up the ships a little and made a love triangle (Lyra x Elsie/Max).

Lucas Munch, Elsa Bjergsen, and Max Villareal are all from Sims 4 Get Together. The Landgraabs are from the Sims 4 Base Game. I made Lyra myself :)

Maybe I'll make another chapter, idk


End file.
